


Sheep With Gun

by merryghoul



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Helena doesn't know about Alison--which is a good thing for Alison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheep With Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moebius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moebius/gifts).



Aryanna Giordano.  Janika Zingler. Danielle Fournier.  Katja Obinger.  Tomas had found all of these clones and sent Helena to kill them all.  And killed them she did.  Aryanna was lead to a shantytown outside Rome, far away from her monitor “boyfriend,” and stabbed to death there.  Janika was killed by Helena’s sniper rifle across from her apartment in Salzburg while her monitor “landlord” was out.  Danielle was stabbed to death at the edge of the Bassin de la Villette, across from the Stalingrad Métro stop, on her way to work.  Her monitor, the manager at the café she worked at, had no clue she died until the police called him a few hours later.  Katja, of course, was assassinated in Elizabeth Childs’ car.

Elizabeth was supposed to be next.  Little did Tomas know Elizabeth’s knowledge of the clones would lead her to suicide while Sarah Manning, a clone in the black, would pretend to be Elizabeth.  And Tomas made another misstep: She thought Alison Hendrix was Elizabeth Childs.  He saw both at Alison’s house just before Elizabeth’s suicide, so it made sense to him to think that Alison’s house was actually Elizabeth’s.  As for the car, he assumed it would be out of sight after he learned Helena killed Katja in it.

So instead of sending Helena to Elizabeth’s apartment, he sent Helena to one of Alison’s soccer games. 

Predictably, all hell would break loose.  But not immediately.

 

Alison knew the blonde with curly hair hanging out at the soccer game was out of place.  From a distance, it seemed like she could fit in.  There was nothing really out of place with the blonde’s green coat and her jeans.  But whenever Alison could, she observed the blonde.  Every time she looked up, the blonde seemed to get closer and closer to the soccer field.

The next time she looked up, the blonde was gone.

 

Helena saw a shed near the soccer field.  It was the perfect place for her to hide and assault who she thought was Elizabeth.  In her mind, she was thinking there would be a dark corner or a closet of some sort in the shed.  While Alison was at the soccer field, Helena headed towards the shed.

Much to Helena’s surprise, there _wasn’t_ a dark corner or a closet within the shed for her to hide and wait for Alison for the surprise attack.

Helena looked out the window of the shed.  The clone she thought was Elizabeth was coming.  There was nowhere to go but out the shed, and fast, even if the orange juice she smelled in the shed smelled great.

Alison saw Helena run out of the shed.  Helena was cowering, as if she was trying not to be caught by anyone. 

Alison ran after Helena. 

“Hello?  Hello?”

Helena ran into a maze of parked cars before Alison could catch up to her.

Alison sighed.  She had to get back to her kids; she had no time to catch up to the blonde-haired stranger.

 

Later in the week, Tomas drove Helena out to Alison’s house in his van.  He pointed out where Alison lived. 

“You see that house?  That’s Elizabeth’s house.”

“I go in house and kill Elizabeth.”

Tomas drove Helena away from the housing development that Alison lived in. 

“I’ll pick you up here.  You go kill her.”

“Yes.  I go kill her.”

Helena walked back to Alison’s house.

Alison’s kids as well as her husband were asleep when Helena walked to their house.  She was downstairs in a bathrobe.

What aroused her from her sleep was the image of the blonde woman in a green jacket.  Every curl on the woman’s head became more vivid in her memories.  She couldn’t recall the blonde woman looking pale and sick on the soccer field, but the woman’s skin in her dreams was the transparency of rice paper.  The red rings under her eyes were redder.  The most terrifying thing about the woman was the woman, despite her illness and her hair, looked exactly like Alison.

Alison had a bottle of vodka downstairs only she knew about.  It was perfect for a night like this.  She grabbed a rocks glass, poured about two ounces of vodka in it, and downed it.

That was when she heard a rustling near her house.  The sounds of something unlocking followed. 

Alison was somewhat out of it, but she went to where she hid her gun, the one Beth taught her to use before Beth killed herself.

Alison heard feet walking across a floor.  She stood up with the gun in hand, facing the door.

It was the blonde woman.  Alison wasn’t dreaming.  The blonde woman looked like the woman she had seen in her dreams.  The blonde woman looked like _her._  

“Who are you?” Alison said.

“Helena.”  She pulled out her dagger.

“Helena who?”

“Helena.  I kill you, sheep.”

“Do you _not_ see the gun in my hands?  I can kill you.  I have rules.”

“Rules.”

“If I hear my kids wake up, I shoot you in the head.  Those are the rules.  My husband doesn't know I have this gun, but I'll make sure I can make it look like you were stupid enough to commit suicide in my house.”

“No.  I kill you, sheep.”

Helena lunged at Alison.  To Alison’s surprise, she ended up whacking Helena on her right shoulder with the barrel of the gun.  It was enough to take Helena by surprise.  Helena grabbed her shoulder, dropping the dagger.

“That was a warning.  Do you _really_ want a hole in your head?”

Helena grabbed her dagger and left Alison's house, her shoulder still in pain.  As Helena was walking back to the van, she was picked up by Tomas and hurled in the back of it.  Tomas gagged her so she wouldn’t wake up the neighborhood.  They drove away as fast as they could. 

Well after Helena had left and Alison had retired to her vodka bottle, Donnie came down the stairs.

“I thought I heard something.”

Alison cleared her throat.  “It was me.  I was looking for something to drink.  I’m sorry, honey.”

Donnie yawned.  “Come back to bed.  Sleep that all off.”

Donnie went back to their bedroom.

Alison drank the last of her vodka, but instead of following Donnie to her bed, she sat by her vodka and looked inside her house, letting the vodka take hold of her.  It was nice to feel out of control for once.  Maybe she should do this again sometime.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Three Clones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131524) by [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul)




End file.
